


The Raven - Dave Strider version

by kimoi



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimoi/pseuds/kimoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if dave strider was the subject of 'the raven' inspired by <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0qa7lRARU1qb8vbeo1_500.jpg">this picture</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raven - Dave Strider version

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's almost 7 am and this seemed like a good idea

once upon a midnight ironic

as i pondered about something moronic

over many sick beats i dropped at the grocery store

while i spun, alone and rapping

suddenly there came a tapping

as if someone messin’ my beats, rapping at my chamber door

‘just some bro’, i jived, ‘hearin’ my beats drop on the floor’

only this, and nothin’ more.

 

man, distinctly i remember

it was in the hot december

and each sicknasty dying ember

wrought my rapbot on the floor

excitedly i wished to follow

but mad rhymes i had to borrow

from my lyrics surcease with sorrow

sorrow for the thrashed lenore

for the rare and brilliant rapbot that my bro had named lenore

disassembled here for evermore.

 

and the wicked mad unfurling

of my beats from tongue of sterling

thrilled me - filled me with fantastic rhymes i never thought before

so that now, to still the weaving of my words i stood repeating -

‘just some bro entreating entrance to my pad’s wicked floor’

‘some lost bro entreating entrance that i’ve never met before’

‘this is it, and nothing more’.

 

presently my beats grew stronger

and i couldn’t wait no longer

‘bro’, said i, ‘or brodette,

truly your forgiveness i implore

but the fact is i was rapping

and so rudely you came tapping

so fucking rudely you came tapping

at my fucking chamber door

i was so on fire i barely heard you’

\- here i opened up my door

darkness there, and nothing more.

 

deep into that annoying darkness i stood glaring

my groove thrown off, my temper flaring

doubting, losing beats no mortal ever dreamed to drop before

but the silence was unnerving,

and into the darkness i was observing

and the only thing muttered was the whisper of ‘lenore’

this i spat, and an echo sassed back with ‘lenore!’

merely this, and nothing more.

 

back into my apartment turning

all my rhymes within me burning

soon i heard a tapping somewhat more deafening than before

‘fucking christ’, said i,

‘fucking christ what do you need

let me see, then let me be,

and this mystery will be done-

let my beats alone be dropped and this fucking mystery be done

just some fucking bro and nothing more!’

 

i propped my window open,

and this was not what i was hopin’

in flapped some stupid, glasses’d raven

of the annoying days of yore

not an ounce of respect he gave me

not a minute stopped or stayed he,

but with some smug look, kinda shady

perched above my apartment door

just sat right on lil cal

right above my apartment door

fucking perched and sat -

and nothing more.

 

then the dumbass bird was makin’

me give a smile i was not fakin’

just from the sicknasty and totally dope pair of bitchin’ shades he wore

‘though your shades are quite ironic,’ i said,

‘you look pretty fuckin’ demonic

creepy as shit little bird sittin’ in my apartment above my fuckin’door

tell me what your goddamn name is, this prank’s becoming a real bore.’

All he fuckin’ said was ‘nevermore’.

 

i stared at the bird blankly,

raised my brow and, quite frankly

found his answer fucking useless,

and really just a chore

cause i couldn’t help but thinking

this little bird had been drinking

came into my pad and sat with lil cal above my door

some dumbfuck bird with shades and attitude quite poor -

and his name was ‘nevermore’.

 

but the bird, sitting lonesome

with my puppet - which was groansome

had said just one word like he couldn’t think to say no more

no more did he speak,

just looked down his fuckin’ beak

til i more than barely squeaked

‘other bros have come and gone before -

he’ll be gone tomorrow and i’ll be rid of this fucking chore.’

then he repeated, ‘nevermore’.

 

i jumped a fucking foot

by the bird’s retarded toot

‘fuck you,’ i said, ‘parlor tricks are such a bore

whoever taught you this is lame,

it’s like some stupid kind-of game

where you learn one word and squawk it

sitting above my apartment door.

‘never-nevermore.’

 

but i couldn’t stop myself

as i pulled my chair from by the shelf

and sat to watch the stupid bird in front of my apartment door

my beats forgotten, i took to thinking

what the hell this bird was drinking

this creepy-ass fuckin raven atop my fucking door

crying incessantly, ‘nevermore’.

 

so i sat there pondering,

thoughts and theories kinda wandering

to those damned bird’s fiery eyes

that burned me to my core

like this i sat back easily,

but my mind ran quite queasily

over why this bird was here

and if it was something i should adore

did i just use the word ‘adore’?

let us speak of it nevermore.

 

then as the air grew thicker

my heart was beating quicker

my mind wandered to the rapbot

that my bro had named lenore

‘fuck,’ i groaned, ‘my bro had lent you

that fucking douche had lent you to me

i’m sorry i destroyed the rapbot named lenore

i thrashed it good, that faithful rapbot named lenore!’

quoth the raven, ‘nevermore’.

 

‘fucker!’ i sneered.

‘thing of evil, you, the fucking devil

whoever sent you’s got a nerve i’ve never seen before

fucking shit, they’ve got a nerve -

i’d even dare to call it verve

tell me who the fuck has sent you,

i don’t want to play this game no more

who the FUCK sent you to sit above my apartment door?

quoth the raven, ‘nevermore’

 

‘son of a bitch’, i cursed, my fear now more than just an itch

needing to know who sent this bird to freak me out about lenore

the stupid fucking rapbot my bro let me borrow to thrash the kids next door

the stupid rapbot i broke and i felt bad for, that my bro had called lenore

quoth the raven, ‘nevermore’

 

‘take your nevermore and shove it’, i yelled

my voice rising above it

‘go find my bro and sob together

about your dumb robot named lenore

and take your dirty feathers with you

i ain’t cleanin up that shit, i’m through

get your noisy ass out of here and

away from my apartment door

take your beak from out my business

and get the fuck off of my door!’

quoth the raven, ‘nevermore’.

 

and the fucking raven, not even shaken

all my sanity it’s goddamn taken

is still sitting next to lil cal - safe atop my door

and his eyes steal all my beats

that i’d worked on for countless weeks

and i can’t own any of the freaks

that live around or just next door.

my rhymes are thus ended,

it’s just not fun anymore

from that stupid fucking bird’s incessant ‘nevermore’.


End file.
